


Maybe this will be my lucky night

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future fic (a little?), Kind of fail Stiles, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Happy birthday.” Stiles says and oh, Derek thinks.</p><p>“Yeah, about that -” He trails off. "It's not today."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe this will be my lucky night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [post](http://spnthewitch.tumblr.com/post/66309373188/so-is-today-your-birthday-derek) on tumblr

“Hey!” Stiles greets as soon as Derek opens the door, stumbling inside at the same time he tries to balance three plastic bags in one hand and a cake on the other. “So, I thought about making the party a surprise, but your supernatural skills wouldn't make things fair.”

“Surprise?” He asks dumbly, following Stiles to the kitchen and arching an eyebrow at the candles Stiles is pulling out of one bag. He tries to remember all his interactions with Stiles and the rest of the pack in the previous days, searching for clues that could help him understand why Stiles has a cake, candles and party hats.

“Yes!” He grins excited and throws a pack of balloons at Derek's hands. “I know I shouldn't be asking you to help me get everything ready but Scott and Isaac are working, Allison was busy with her dad and Lydia refused to help so...” He waves absently and Derek gets distracted by the sight of Stiles' long fingers. “We'll have to do it alone.” Derek's heart skips a beat at the mention of them alone and immediately feels stupid for reacting to such small things.

“What exactly are we doing?” He asks, pointedly trying the ignore the way Stiles is excitedly making a dog with his balloon. 

Those damn fingers are going to kill him.

“Decorating the house.” Stiles lets a cute _a-ha_ after he finishes twisting the balloon and grins at Derek proudly. “Never been to a birthday party before?”

“Birthday party.” He repeats slowly and Stiles frowns annoyed. “Whose birthday party?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks and Derek feels more and more confused. Isaac and Scott's birthday already passed and there's no way Lydia or Allison would let Stiles throw a party for them at Derek's loft. For a moment Derek panics, thinking he forgot Cora's birthday, but then remembers it's next month because she was trying to convince him to visit her.

And it's not Stiles' birthday either, because it happened two months ago and Derek remembers it clearly. It was a very confusing day for him – he spent it thinking about how Stiles would be turning eighteen and Derek wouldn't be arrested for asking him out, throwing him on his bed at the loft to kiss and _fuck_ him senseless. Lydia threw a party at her house and Stiles got wasted, proceeding then to follow Derek everywhere, making stupid jokes about being a eighteen-year-old virgin and torturing Derek by constantly touching him.

“Whose birthday party?” He repeats and Stiles gapes at him, astonished.

He should really close his mouth before Derek does it for him.

With his own.

Obviously.

“I can't believe it!” He shouts outraged and Derek flinches, startled. “I understand the others – no, actually I don't, but we'll talk about this later. Now, really? Not even Cora? She's your sister!” He hisses and starts to pace around the kitchen, fumbling with his pockets - probably looking for his phone so he can call Cora and yell at her. “I can't believe it!”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Derek states and Stiles stops, phone in hand and mouth open. 

It's ridiculous how much Derek is attracted to him. Everything involving Stiles is fascinating, his mouth, his eyes, his fingers and his stupid broad shoulders, his hair that Derek wants to _pull_ while kissing him, his amazing brain and especially his big, caring heart.

The heart Derek wants so bad to own and yet never allowed himself to make a move.

“Derek -” Stiles whispers fondly and steps closer to Derek, moving a hand to touch his arm gently. “did you forget your own birthday?” His eyes are soft and he's smiling amused. 

“My birthday?” Derek asks, dumbstruck and unable to look away from Stiles.

“Yes.” He nods, smiling. Stiles' heart is beating fast and Derek finally lets himself hope for more, believe he can touch Stiles and cherish him, protect and love him. “Yes.” Stiles repeats and Derek takes it as all the permission he needs to just curl a hand around Stiles' waist, bring him closer and kiss him.

The soft moan Stiles lets out go straight to Derek's heart, filling his chest with want and love and Stiles. He nips at Stiles' bottom lip and presses himself closer to the heat of his body, melting into the touch of Stiles' hand on his neck and the feeling of their tongues sliding together.

It feels perfect and like they belong there, together. Pressed against each other, kissing and touching, caressing each others' bodies.

“Fuck.” He whispers and Stiles' chuckle is soft and happy.

It's beautiful.

“Happy birthday.” Stiles says and _oh_ , Derek realizes, _that._

“Yeah, about that -” He trails off and Stiles pulls back to look at him puzzled. His lips are swollen and Derek resists the urge to kiss him again. 

“What?”

“I don't -”

“What?” Stiles presses and Derek sighs.

“It's not today.”

“WHAT?” Stiles shouts, face turning red in embarrassment.“What do you – but the ID when you were -” He babbles and tries to twist away from Derek, probably to start pacing around the room again, but Derek keeps his grip on Stiles' waist, not wanting to let go – at least for a long time.

“It was fake.” He explains apologetic and Stiles keeps staring at him shocked. “It's not today, sorry.”

“Shit!” Stiles curses. “Shit! I'm sorry, I thought – shit!”

“It's okay.” Derek smiles because it really is. It was the nicest thing someone did to him in a long time – probably since Laura died – and he can't really complain about the outcome. “You can wear the hat and we'll eat the cake together.”

“I brought the hat for you.” Stiles says, finally smiling again and leaning against Derek's chest, both arms circling Derek's neck. “You have to wear it.”

“No, I don't.”

“Don't make your _'I'm the alpha'_ face, it's not going to work.” Stiles pecks him on the lips and Derek's chest aches with affection. “You absolutely have to wear the hat.” He moves to whisper the next words in Derek's ear. “Only the hat.”

“Oh well.” He smirks, tightening his grip on Stiles' waist. “Since you asked so nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy non-birthday to Derek!!!!!  
> I thought it would be funny to write something like this. Sorry not sorry, I guess. 
> 
> Hope you like it, comments are always welcome!  
> [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
